coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9039 (21st November 2016)
Plot At 5.00am, Phelan calls Vinny with the news their scam has been rumbled and indirectly confirms that Michael is dead - pointing out that he's "no longer onto them". As Phelan considers advancing their plans, Vinny tells him to proceed with what they've arranged and meet up later to travel to the airport together. Phelan doesn't realise that Vinny has already packed his bag and has his own passport ready. Gail’s frantic that Michael has been missing all night and is not answering his phone. Todd tries to find out from Phelan what the next steps are and is told not to worry. Vinny catches a cab to the airport, telling his next-door neighbour that he won’t be returning as he's off to Hawaii. Andy and Gary set out in search of Michael. Tracy quizzes Adam and Daniel about the stranger she caught snooping at No.1, suspecting they might owe money. Both deny all knowledge, but Daniel’s shifty and Tracy's intrigued. Guilty Todd grows suspicious of Phelan as he leaves the house bidding Eileen a loaded goodbye. Brian visits Ken at No.1 and reveals he has an interview at the council for promotion to a Recycling Czar. Adam and Daniel take the mickey. Todd arrives at the building site and discovers the office has been broken into. He spots Michael's body. Roy’s unhappy after Michelle and Cathy come up with fancy ideas for the wedding. Brian notes his discomfort. As Gemma eagerly anticipates meeting Peter Andre at the Good Samaritan Awards, Rita pampers her with lunch and a new outfit. Jenny is getting annoyed at her presence in the flat though. After taking a call from an oblivious Jason, a frantic Todd rings the police. Peter considers becoming a taxi driver. Anna frets about Michael before she goes to physio. Simon is delighted when a girl he is interested in responds to his texts. The police quiz Todd about his discovery of Michael's body. He stresses Michael's past burglary record. Brian worries how his interview went. Seeing Roy's anxiety, Brian suggests he makes a start on his groom’s speech. Gail waits anxiously in the Rovers for news. All dolled-up, Gemma sets off to the awards. At the bar, Eileen takes a call from Todd and after hearing the news a look passes between her and Gail. Roy is stuck for inspiration for his speech. Phelan arrives at Vinny’s ready to set off for the airport but learns from the neighbour that Vinny left at 8.00am this morning. Finding that Vinny's mobile is disconnected, he starts to grow anxious. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Harry Platt - Pixie & Presley Sellars (Uncredited) Guest cast *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey *Old Lady - Jacqueline Pilton *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson *DS Sutton - Matthew Flynn Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *The Carter Warehouse, Calcutta Street - Street and sales & marketing suite *Vinny Ashford's flat - Exterior road and living room Notes *Final appearance of Les Dennis as Michael Rodwell. *Location recording for the The Carter Warehouse on Calcutta Street was conducted at the Mutual Mills in Aspinall Street, Heywood, Rochdale. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Phelan calls Vinny with the news their scam has been rumbled; Gail is frantic that Michael has been missing all night; and Roy is unhappy with Michelle and Cathy's fancy ideas for the wedding. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,520,000 viewers (12th place) Category:2016 episodes